There Was A Reason She Wore Them
by wonderALICEland
Summary: The opera glasses were much much more then an eyeware for the opera. It represented so much more for a young girl who had so much to learn. The only question is, will she?


There was a reason she wore them, the opera glasses. She needed them to hide herself. Without them you can see her eyes and the vulnerability in the depths of them. When she wanted to disappear she would put them up to her eyes and pretend she wasn't there.

Éclair supposedly had it 'all'. Everything a proper young lady would ever need. But not everything a girl would want. She wouldn't ask, she would just listen to the stories the maid had of her son that was off some place with his Grandmother. She had dreamed of meeting him, and she hoped that the stories weren't all exaggerated like mothers often do.

That was her dream.

She wanted to meet the boy, just how his mother explained him. She wanted every sparkle in his eye that she told her, every laugh to be just as cheerful as they were in the stories.

And until that day, she promised herself, she wouldn't get rid of the opera glasses like her own mother insisted she did.

She still needed them. She hadn't seen perfection like she hoped.

There was a reason she wore them, the opera glasses. She needed to see things differently. They tinted her vision in so many ways. Well, that's what she tells herself at night before she goes to sleep, when she silently judges herself.

Every night she reminds herself of her flaws.

I'm not pretty enough. I'm exactly who I don't want to be. I'm too demanding. No one will ever fall for me. He will never love me. I'll never take the opera glasses off.

After all of those remarks her mind had issued to herself was enough to send her bawling in front of her vanity.  
She would never let anyone see her like that. She would hide it with as much make-up she would need to cover her puffy red eyes, tear stained face and her restless night. Although she may not look it behind her nearly perfect appearance, but she was a disaster waiting to explode. And no one knew.

There was a reason she wore them, the opera glasses. When she was thinking hard or scared, she would place them over her eyes and wish all the bad things away. And when she needed to think about something she would use them to cover the ideas and horrors that flashed in her eyes.

She couldn't let go of the fact that she was a scared little girl who had so much on her shoulders that slowly pulled her down to the water that would drown her. It would be her demise, drowning in the troubles she caused herself and the ones that were given at birth.

It wasn't all her fault.

She was raised in a noble household, causing many troubles. She basically didn't have a childhood. She was always the girl you would see in the background with no one around them, watching everyone else have fun, she never had any friends.

When she grew up she was just wanted for her noble and high-class household, never for herself. Which killed her a little bit more inside. No one wanted her for _her_. She was condemned in her own rankings, struggling to escape.

Every time she struggled, the ropes only started getting tighter and it wasn't long before she was suffocating in her own ties.

There was a reason for the opera glasses, like there's a reason you play with your friends, or like we need air to breathe. When she went to Ouran for those few days, she believed she could have the same fun that club had, but something in the back of her mind told her she would have to leave and go back to France and live in the same ranks she has lived in for years and years.

When She was told about the arrangement, the one with her and Tamaki, she was happy. She had finally had the chance to see the boy the maid always told about.

And she didn't lie.

He had ever sparkle, ever charming laugh, but never around her. It made her upset, jealous. She wanted him to smile at her that way, to have a sparkle in his eye every time he looked at her.

Then when he was about to jump off the car into the water, when she grabbed his arm and begged him not to go, that smile, that sparkle, gave her hope. She had the hope to find that person, if it was him, or someone else, she knew she could. It gave her the belief that she wasn't a horrible person, but a confused girl who grow up in the wrong place.

She dropped the opera glasses, because you know what, she didn't need them.


End file.
